Briga de irmãos
by Yuffie-Neko
Summary: O que acontece quando Sasuke desafia Itachi, o melhor territorio dele? A area de conquistas! U.A SasuxSaku & ItachixOC completo!
1. Chapter 1

Bem, antes de começar vou explicar algumas coisas o.o:

Naruto não pertence a mim '

A aparencia do Sasuke, no começo da Fic é:  
Toltamente desleixado, cabelos longos e bagunçado. Não ligando para a aparencia

Outras coisas:  
Por ser uma UA(Universo alternativo) a personalidade de alguns personagens está levemente, ou MUITO alterada, então se vc não gosta de um Itachi se achando o Gostoso, é melhor não ler (o que eu axo que num vai acontecer XD).

Bem, aqui terminam minhas explicações basicas! Espero que gostem! .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cap. I

O despertador tocava. Sasuke olhou para o relogio, vendo que já eram 7 da manhã.

'Droga... Nem durmi direito...'

Sasuke ficava enrolando na cama durante algum tempo, até que decide se levantar. Passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros bagunçados, até que escutou a porta de seu quarto sendo aberta. Olhou para a mesma e encontrou seu irmão o fitando.

- Sasuke-baka, da para desligar essa porcaria de despertador?

- Se não quer escuta-lo, desligue vc!

- Deixa de ser irritante e desliga logo essa porcaria!

- Vc não manda em mim! E vc quem é o irritante, Itachi-baka!

- Se fosse, não teria um fan-clube na escola.

- Prefiro continuar sem, do que ter um monte de garotas irritantes e tagarelando atras de mim!

- Se continuar a falar isso, vão achar que vc é um...-começa a caminhar pelo quarto do irmão imitando um gay.

- Eu não preciso provar nada a ninguem, muito menos a vc!

- Ah!... Mas-

- Ja chega, Itachi! -Corta a senhora Uchiha, olhando os dois filhos. - Mal acordaram e ja estão proclamando guerra!

- Gomen ne...Oka-san... - Os dois falaram juntos.

- E Itachi, pare de implicar com seu nii-chan! Ele só tem 14 anos, e não 17 como vc! Se ele não quer ter um bando de garotas atras dele, isso não tem nada a ver com vc!

- Oka-san! O que seria de um nii-san se não pudesse implicar com seu nii-chan?

- Itachi! Ja chega! Va logo se arrumar! E vc Sasuke, desligue logo esse despertador antes que a vizinhança toda acorde!

- Hai... - os dois falaram juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-  
'Itachi-baka!' Pensava Sasuke, enquanto caminhava em direção a escola.

- Sasuke-kun! - Ele levanta a cabeça quando escuta a voz de Sakura, vendo-a correndo em sua direção. Quando chegava na frente dele, via que ele estava de mau-humor.- Iiii ja vi que vc e o Itachi-san ja brigaram hj, né?

- Sakura, me diga que dia que eu não brigo com aquele Baka! - Sasuke olhou Sakura friamente.

- Não fale isso do Itachi-san...

- Por que? Só por que vc gosta dele!

- Bem... - Sakura corava.

- Sakura, vc pode ser minha amiga e tudo mais, porem eu não vou falar bem dele só por causa disso!

- Yare yare... ok, Sasuke-kun..

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan! - Os dois olham para tras e veem Itachi caminhando até os dois, e, atras dele, seu enorme fan-clube.

- O-ohayo, Itachi-san...

Itachi beijou a bochecha de Sakura, a fazendo corar e deixando Sasuke se roendo de ciumes.

'Baka! ele sabe que eu gosto da Sakura e ainda faz isso! Ele me paga!'

- Sakura-chan, andei pensando e, bem, gostaria de ir na festa da Ayame-chan hj a noite comigo!

'O que esse baka...!'

- H-hai! -Sakura corava, sorrindo para Itachi.

- Então está marcado! Vou lhe buscar as 7 da noite, certo?

- Hai!

Itachi voltava a caminhar, sendo seguido por seu fan-clube não tão feliz com a decisão tomada por Itachi.

Sakura olhou Sasuke, começando a pular de alegria.

- Eu não acredito!

- Muito menos eu...-murmurava Sasuke.- Eu ja volto, Sakura!

Sasuke saia correndo atras do irmão, deixando Sakura falando sozinha.

Quando alcançou o irmão, parou na frente do mesmo, o encarando.

- O que foi nii-chan? Que cara brava...

- "O que foi"? Por que convidou a Sakura!

- Ora... pois tenho que agradar minhas fans e era a vez dela.- Riu.

- Nii-san, vc é nojento! Faz isso só para segurar suas fans! Nem liga para os sentimentos delas!

- E por que deveria? - Olha o irmão, sínico. - hm... ah é... vc gosta da Sakura-chan.

- Se vc a magoar, eu juro que não vou agir por mim!

- Certo, nii-chan... Se quisesse mesmo, deveria te-la chamado antes, mas vc é tão feio que não tem se quer uma garota que goste de vc - riu.

- Grr... Certo! Foi vc quem pediu!

- Pedi o que?

- Eu vou ter um fan-clube maior que o seu! Vou te humilhar perante a escola toda! E quando vc achar uma garota que goste, EU vou tira-la de vc! - deu as costas ao irmão, saindo andando.

Itachi nunca tinha visto seu irmão tão bravo e decidido na vida. Realmente tinha tocado na ferida dele. Sorriu de canto.

- É Itachi, vc finalmente conseguiu faze-lo acordar. - Diz Haku, olhando o Amigo. - Só não acha que foi longe de mais?

- hm... é... talvez... Não esperava essa reação do meu nii-chan... Lutar comigo pelas garotas... acho que isso será divertido... muito divertido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
- Vc o QUE! - Gritava Sakura na lanchonete, depois que Sasuke havia lhe contado da nova briga que teve com seu irmão no inicio do dia.- Vc é loco, Sasuke-kun!

- Sakura... - Suspirava Sasuke.

- E se ele cortasse esse cabelo? - Dizia Naruto, chegando com seu prato de ramen na mesa onde os amigos estavam sentados descutindo.

- hm... é mesmo, iria mudar seu visual.

- Ah não, o cabelo não!

- Mais Sasuke-kun! Se continuar com esse cabelo, vai parecer que está imitando o Itachi-san. - Tentando usar a raiva do irmão para convense-lo

- hm... certo, vc me convenceu...

- Yeah! Ja sei até como vou corta-lo!

- Como assim? - Sasuke a olha, surpreso. - Vc quem vai cortar!

- Claro! - sorriu - Naruto, vc vai me ajudar!

- Hai! -diz Naruto, entusiasmado

'Kami-sama... Por que eu fui gostar logo de uma garota doida! Salva o meu cabelo! TT" '


	2. Dois Uchihas e uma Haruno

Oieee!   
Espero que estejam gostandooo --...! Bem, hj eu estou colocando 3 caps duma vez XD Espero que gostem! -

Diclamer: Naruto num é meu, porem o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi-san são o.Ó Saiam de perto deles! (XD)

Cap. II - Dois Uchihas e uma Haruno

- Pronto Sasuke-kun! - Diz Sakura, Amarrando uma bandana azul para separar as franjas do jovem - 'Até que ele fica lindo sem aquele cabelão todo...'

- E então, eu fiquei bem...? - Olhou Sakura e teve uma leve impressão de ve-la corar. - 'será...? não...'

- Vo-você ta ótimo! - Sorriu - 'que estranho... pq me sinto assim...?'

- Arigatou, Sakura. - Sorriu Sasuke.

- Só não é mais bonito que eu! - Diz Naruto, se achando.

- Bem... isso só vc e a Hinata acham! - riram os dois

- Agora, vamos ver a roupa! - Diz Sakura, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É isso ae! - Naruto da uma risada maléfica.

- Vcs me dão medo... - Diz Sasuke, olhando os amigos com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Sakura e Naruto riem maliciosamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke olhava a si mesmo pelo espelho. Nunca foi tão vaidoso quanto seu irmão, mais via que talvez um pouco não lhe fizesse mau.

- E então, Sasuke-kun? O que achou?

- Estou ótimo! Arigatou, Sakura!

- Hey! Eu tb ajudei!

- Arigatou, Naruto.

Naruto sorri, se achando novamente.

- Agora aquele baka vai ver!

- Ah! - grita Sakura, fazendo os rapazes a olharem. - Agora vcs tem que ir! Logo o Itachi-san vai chegar e eu nem arrumada estou!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A festa estava quase no fim, Itachi olhava o irmão que estava cercado de garotas, e parecia gostar da nova atenção. Sakura estava ao lado de Itachi, e Haku ao lado dela.

- É... Parece que o Sasuke-kun já ganhou um fan-clube hj! - Diz Haku, olhando Itachi.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha potencial! - Ria Itachi.

- hm... Se vc ja sabia, então por que...?

- Por que, minha doce Sakura, ele precisava de um impurrãozinho...

- Mas... vcs precisam brigar todos os dias...?

- hm... - fingia pensar - Sim! - Riu- Viu como ele melhora quando me desafia?

- Bem... - Sakura olhou Sasuke, corando levemente - Sim...

Itachi pegou a mão de Sakura, fazendo-a olha-lo.

- Bem, meu nii-chan-baka não deve ter lhe falado, mais vc é linda.

Sakura corou, Itachi aproximou o rosto do dela, até que seus labios tocassem suas bochechas.

- Vc é muito nova. Vc ainda não alcançou sua beleza maxima... e nem vai alcança-la... Não comigo - Sorriu

- Como assim, Itachi-san...? - Um tanto confusa.

- Bem... vc vai descobrir na hora certa. Se eu contar perde a graça. Mas...'Hora de mais um empurrãozinho, Sasuke.'

Itachi puxou Sakura para perto de si, lhe beijando lentamente. Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa, porem logo começou a retribuir ao beijo lentamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke olhou para a mesa onde estava Sakura e Itachi bem na hora em que o beijo ocorreu. Fechou a mão com força.

'vc me paga!'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura respirou fundo após o beijo, olhando Itachi.

- Sakura, no dia em que achar alguem que o beijo for melhor que o meu, a fazendo se sentir feliz, a pessoa será aquela que é destinada á vc. Porem se não achar ninguem melhor, volte para mim! -riu levemente

- I-Itachi-san! Ma-mas eu te amo!

- Não - Ele riu - É paixão, não amor, o que vc sente por mim. São coisas completamente diferentes. Paixão existem varias, amor só existe um.

- Ma-mas... Itachi-san... e-eu...

- Calma, pequena flor... Na hora certa vc vai saber. - Disse, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke olhava tudo, ja com raiva. O coração dele batia acelerado e as garotas só não percebiam sua raiva pois ele conseguia manter a expreção fria em seu rosto.

- Acho que ja está na hora de acabar com esta sem vergonhice. -Murmurou para si, saindo em direção a mesa onde o trio estava sentado.

- Parece que o clima aqui esquentou. - Diz Sasuke, frio.

- Sim, principalmente depois que vc chegou... Antes aqui pairava uma bela brisa que me lembrava do gosto dos doces labios de Sakura-chan.

Sakura corava, evitando olhar Sasuke.

'Ah, eu te mato!' Pensa Sasuke. - Ela deve ter mesmo...

Sakura olhou Sasuke extremamente corada, ele desviou o olhar, sentando-se a mesa.

- Bem, e como está indo sua popularidade, Sasuke? - Pergunta Haku, tentando quebrar aquele clima.

- Crescendo rapidamente. - Diz, seco.

- Ainda quer ter mais fanz que eu? - Pergunta Itachi.

- Não é obvio?

- Não, na verdade parece que vc quer alguem para apagar esse seu fogo. - Riu, zombando.

- Olhe só quem fala!

- Mas não é verdade!

- Claro que não! - Sasuke estoura.

Itachi e Haru riem, Sakura se sentia um tanto confusa.

- Vejo que não pegou ninguem hj. - Continua a provocar, Itachi

- Vc sabe que só quero uma pessoa!

- Quem? - Pergunta Sakura, mostrando que ainda estava presente. Ela não entendia como o melhor amigo não lhe contara que gostava de alguem.

- oh... vc não sabe...? - Diz Itachi, fingindo inocencia. - Ela é...

- Calado, Itachi!

'hm... ele está nervoso... Divertido!' Sorriu Itachi - Por que? Vc não contou a Sakura?

- Itachi, se vc falar mais algo, eu irei aconselhar vc a não dormir esta noite!- Diz Sasuke, ja em furia.

- Por que? Vc vai me visitar de noite? - Sorriu, obviamente zuando mais dele.

- Calado, Itachi-baka! -Sasuke se levanta, saindo da mesa e do salão.

Sakura olhou Haku e Itachi, vendo que os dois só riam.

- Eu vou atras dele. - Se levantou.

- Acho melhor não,Sasuke ainda deve estar bravo. - Diz Haku.

- Eu ja me acostumei a acalma-lo.

- hm... deve ser seu perfume. - Diz Itachi.

- Que...? - Sakura olhou Itachi, confusa.

- Nada. - Riu.

Sakura preferiu não escutar mais e ir atras do amigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela viu Sasuke debruçado na varanda, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, tentando se acalmar.

Ela levou a mão ao ombro do amigo, o fazendo virar o rosto tão rapidamente que os labios, por pouco, não se tocam.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Sakura murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos. Estava extremamente corada.

Sasuke tentou resistir áqueles olhos esmeraldas, tentou resistir áquele perfume de cerejeira que emanava dela naturalmente, tentou resistir áqueles labios tão chamativos e doces, porem não deu Sasuke colou os labios aos dela, entreabrindo-os e esperava que ela fizesse o mesmo. E o fez. O beijo foi sendo aprofundado até a hora que seus corpor clamaram por ar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De longe Itachi sorria, vendo a cena.

' Vc acabou de contar a ela de quem vc gosta, baka!' riu internamente.


	3. Intriga, Confusões e uma Novata

Cap III. Intriga, confusões e uma Novata!

- Podem Fechar os livros, a Aula ja vai... - o Sinal toca - Termonar... bem... tenham um bomdia, e não esqueçam o dever de casa! - Diz Kurenai-sensei, por fim.

Sakura olhou para a mesa de Sasuke,porem tudo que conseguia ver era um bando de garotas e sua volta.

Não tinha conseguido falar com ele desde aquele dia... isso já fazia uma semana! Isso estava a irritando! 

'Sasuke-kun...' Suspirava, ja tentando se acortumar com a ideia de que seu amigo tinha ficado tão popular com um simples corte de cabelo e uma mudança de estilo de roupa...(Ta certo... as vezes só por um baton diferente ja faz a pessoa mudar, porem... o.O")

Sakura se virou para a frente vendo Naruto plantado na sua frente com um sorrisão enorme.

-AHHHHHHHHH!-Sakura berra quase caindo para tras- Naruto! Não fassa mais isso!

- Desculpa, Sakura-chan, mas vc parece tão destraida, no que estava pensando? Vc anda tão sonhadora desde o ultimo sabado... Por um acaso o Itachi te beijou?

- E...em...? Ah.. sim, é isso. - 'Bem... na verdade... é o que aconteceu depois disso...'

- Ué? então pq num contou segunda? Ele beija ão mau assim!

- N-não é isso!

- Então o que é?... Aconteceu mais algo?

-Nã-não! - Coça a cabeça, rindo levemente sem graça.

Sasuke escutou aquilo, abaixando levemente a cabeça.

'Será que aquilo não foi nada pra dela?...'

- hm... garotas, me deem licensa... - Sasuke saiu do meio das garotas, caminhando até Sakura e Naruto. - Sakura.

Sakura olhou pra tras quando escutou a voz tão conhecida.

- S-Sasuke-kun...

-Eu posso falar com vc, a sos?- Disse ele por fim, olhando para tras, para seu grupo de fan, escutando um 'ahhh não.. pq o Sasuke-kun quer falar com a testuda da Sakura?'

- Ha-hai! - Disse, se levantando.

- Vamos então... - Ele começou a caminhar, sendo seguido por Sakura.

Naruto ficou olhando os dois, que estava levemente corados...e então o Tico e o Teco funcionaram, somaram 1+12!

'Não foi o Itachi, foi o Sasuke!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Sakura... o que foi aquele beijo para vc? -disse, sendo extremamente direto.

Sakura corou e não conseguiu responder... essa era a pergunta que ela vinha se fazendo desde que seus labios se separaram.

- Ele não foi nada pra vc, não é? - Disse ele, bufando.

- Nã-não! E..eu...eu...- Sakura começou, tendo dificuldades para continuar.

- Sakura - Interrompeu Sasuke porem agora sorria, um sorriso de conformado. - Eu te amo... te amo desde que me conheço por gente...Eu bnão devia ter te beijado... só que não consegui mais aguentar... Só queria sentir o gosto dos teus labios... Me desculpe.

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela o olhou, percebendo o quanto tinha sido uma idiota... Passou tantos anos falado do Itachi para ele e ele a amava... como foi burra!...COMO! - Me... me desculpe...e-eu...

- Vc não sabia... Nãose culpe...Eu só quero que vc não fique mais tão proxima assim como no sabado... não quero mais magoa-la...

- Sasuke-kun, não precisa se preocupar com isso...

- Claro que preciso! A ultima coisa que quero é deixa-la magoada e faze-la fingir que não gosta mais do Itachi só para que eu me sinta melhor!- Caminhou para perto dela. - Só digo que ele tem sorte... - Virou de costas, deixando-a para tras.

Sakura viu algumas fans dele saindo de tras das miotas e seguindo ele.

'Sasuke-kun...'pensava, voltando para a sala correndo e pegando seus materiais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Sasuke tinha passado a se sentar mais longe de Sakura, e como ja eraa de se esperar, estava sempre rodeado de fans.

'Que droga... Nossa amizade vai terminar assim...!' - Ai! - Saukra olha para tras, vendo Ino segurando o enorme livro de Fisica que usou para bater em sua cabeça.

- Sakura, acorda! Voce não parou de olhar para o Sasu-kun desde que chegou!

- É que não consigo mais falar com ele...

- Eu percebi! Ninguem consegue mais falar com ele... bem... ninguem do antigo grupo, agora só as ' fans oficiais do Sasuke' podem falar com ele! - Ino mostra a lingua, com desgosto.

- É... - 'se elas tocarem nele... Hey, o que eu to pensando!'

- Hey! vc sabe da novidade?

- Qual? - Sakura olha Ino-fofoqueira. De onde sera que ela tira tanta fofoca!

- Parece que vai entrar uma garota nova!

- Mesmo? Quem é?

- Ja fofocando, em! - elas escutam Neiji, vendo-o sentar-se na cadeira a frente de Sakura.

- Claro! O que seria de uma garota sem fofocar? - Riu Ino

- Fariam coisas mais uteis. - Diz Shikamaru.

- Como o que?

- Sei la, dormir...

- Isso é util? - Pergunta Sakura.

- Pelo menos não gasta energia e saliva.

Descem gostas na cabeças de todos

- Só vc Shika...

- Hm... Neji-kun, onde está a Hinata-chan?

- Onde mais? Com Naruo!

- O amor é tão lindo. - Riem Sakura e Ino.

- Que lindo? É Nojento! - diz Shika.

- Como assim, nojendo! - Diz Naruto, entrando na sala junto a Hinata.

- Ora, me diz se não é nojento trocar saliva com outra pessoa?

- Vc fala isso pq nunca beijou! - Fala Ino.

- E vc ja! - Ele olha Ino de modo penertante.

- E-eu? - Ela corava, bufando - Claro! - Faz cara de convencida.

- Quem? - Pergunta TenTen.

- Pq esse interece na minha vida agora! Cuidem das suas!

- Olha quem fala!

Todos riem.

O sensei entra na sala, era Kakashi, o sensei de Literatura.(E podia ser de alguma outra materia?XD)

- Vamos la alunos. Sentem-se!

Todos os alunos se sentaram em suas carteiras, o sensei guarada seu livrinho e olha a todos.

- Bem, apartir de hj vc teram uma nova colega de classe. pode entrar.

A porta se abre e uma jovem de curtos cabelos azuis e olhos esmeraldas entra na sala, atraindo a atenção de muitos garotos.

- Hana-nee-chan... -murmura Sakura.

- Deem boas vindas a Haruno Hana- todos olham Sakura. - Sim, ela é prima de Sakura... bem ,agora vamos ver... Hana, sente-se ao lado de Sasuke, sim?

- Hai! - Hana fez um leve sim com a cabeça, indo em direção a sua nova mesa, acompanhada pelo olhar dos garotos da turma da 8ª C(huhuhu, minha turminha da 8ª \o/)

- Bem, agora parem de olha-la e me olhem! - ele olham o sensei com uma cara de 'hã?' - No bom sentido u.u"... vamos começar a aula!


	4. Coisas Inesperadas

Cap. IV - Coisas Inesperadas

A hora do recreio logo tinha chegado e Hana tinha ficado as aulas anteriores olhando hr para Sakura, hr para Sasuke... Bem... Ela tinha percebido que os dois se olhavam durante as aulas, mais os olhares não chegavam a se encontrar.

Sakura se levantou rapidamente quando o sinal tocou, caminhando rapidamente até sua prima, antes que a turma fizesse uma rodinha em volta de Hana e não a deixasse mais chegar perto como sempre acontecia com Sasuke.

- Hana-oneechan! Pq não me disse que iria vir estudar aqui!

- Nyaaa... Vc sabe como a mamãe gosta de fazer surpresas...

- Hai... é verdade... – Riu levemente, coçando a cabeça.

As pessoa já iam fazendo o famoso circulo em volta da novata, começando a perguntar de onde ela era, onde ela estudava, em como conseguia agüentar a Sakura e mais um monte de perguntas idiotas. Sakura já estava irritada com aquilo e abraçou a prima em sinal de proteção, olhando a todos.

- Caiam fora! (educada ela, num? XD)

- Sakura testuda, não fale pela sua prima! Quem deve sair é vc! – Diz Kana.

- Ela é tímida e vcs uns mau-educados!(huhuhu) Caiam fora e a deixem em paz! – Sakura já estava bem brava.

- Sakura-oneechan... calma... – Hana se encolhia levemente, tentando fazer a prima parar com aquela briga desnecessária.

Os alunos, apesar de quererem conhecer a novata, perceberam que Sakura não deixaria e por isso decidiram gastar seu tempo atrás de outro aluno popular na escola, pois Sakura tinha conseguido espantar os fans de Sasuke com aquele olhar mortal dela. Os únicos que ficaram foram os que já eram acostumados com o mau-humor de Sakura, ou seja: A fofoqueira Ino, Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke.

- Sakura, vc salvou minha vida! Eu não agüento mais elas! Como será que o Itachi-baka consegue? ¬¬'... – Suspira Sasuke.

- Simples querido, anos de convivência! – Riu Ino.

- Sasuke-kun, vc vai mesmo continuar com isso? – Pergunta Sakura, Preocupada com o amigo.

- Claro! Vou vencer meu irmão!

- Existem coisas mais importantes... –Diz Hana, um tanto tímida.

- Como o que? – Pergunta Sasuke.

- hm... bem... a amizade. – Hana Sorri.

Sakura abraça a prima e sorri docemente, esfregando a bochecha na dela.

- Nya, Hana... vc é tão fofa! – Hana ri levemente.

Eles escutam passos em direção a sala, e tb escutam a voz de Itachi e mais dois... um seria Haku, mais o outro... Assim que eles entram, eles olham o rosto do terceiro, que tinha marcas horríveis como duas guelras(akela coisa de peixe .o"...).

- Nii-san! – Fala Hana, Se separando de Sakura e correndo até o desconhecido.

- Pri-primo! – Sakura arregala os olhos – O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

- Sabe como é! – Ri Kisame( é isso mesmo? o.O? Se num for assim o nome dele, me digam u.u"... e ele num é azul na minha fic ¬¬'.. só tem aquelas coisas estranhas no rosto u.u"") – Essas são as marcas da minha ultima briga...

- Vc continua doido!

- E vc continua linda, ainda num quer se casar comigo? –Kisame fala de modo 'sexy', fazendo Itachi, Haku e Hana rirem.

Sasuke, porem, não gostou muito da 'brincadeira' dele.

- Claro que não! Bobo!

- É Itachi, essa eu perdi mesmo pra vc... – Ele diz, fingindo parecer desapontado.

- Hm...? – Sakura olha um tanto confusa.

Itachi riu levemente e olhou Hana.

- E vc jovem senhorita, como se chama? – Ele sorriu para ela de modo doce e conquistador.

- Ha...Hana... – Disse tímida.

- Hm... prazer, senhorita Hana. – Itachi pega a mão dela, dando um beijo nas costas da mesma.

- A...a...eu tb.. – Hana sorriu corada e completamente caída por ele.

Ino olhou Hinata e riu.

- Mais uma pro fan clube do Itachi! – Sussura Ino.

Hinata apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Itachi olhou Sasuke com um olhar desafiador.

- E então, maninho, já desistiu de ser popular?

- Claro que não, Baka!

- Bem, já que é assim. – Itachi caminha até Sakura e segura sua mão. – Quer namorar comigo, Sakura-chan...?

Todos arregalaram os olhos, não acreditando na proposta de Itachi.

- E então, Sakura-chan, quer?

'Não acredito!' Todos pensaram, menos Haku, Kisame e Hana, Sendo os dois últimos só foram intender depois de uma semana.

- E-eu... aceito! – Sakura responde, muito corada.

'O que!' Pensa Sasuke, sentindo seu coração ser despedaçado em dor e tristeza.

- Que bom, achei que tinha achado alguém com o beijo melhor que o meu! – Riu Itachi.

Sakura corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo, olhando rapidamente Sasuke e vendo que ele não estava nada feliz com a decisão dela. Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito, porem isso sumiu no momento que Itachi tomou seus lábios em um beijo.

Sasuke bufou com raiva, saindo da sala. Hana percebeu o olhar triste dele e foi atrás do mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela o seguiu até o 'jardim das cerejeiras', um local repleto de arvores de cerejeiras que ficava nos fundos da escola.

- Hm... Uchiha-kun... – Chamou Hana.

- Quem… - Ele se vira rapidamente com raiva, porem ao ver Hana, tentou se acalmar. – Ah... Hana-chan... Pode me chamar de Sasuke.

- Há-hai... Bem... eu vi que vc não gostou do pedido que seu nii-san fez para a minha prima...

- Claro que não! Se ele magoar minha amiga eu juro que...

- Vc só a considera uma amiga?...

Ele a olhou por um tempo e depois suspirou.

- É tão perceptível assim...?

- Bem... vc a olhou quase em todas as aulas com um olhar perdido...

- Observadora vc...

- Claro que não... se não eu teria visto algo mais que amizade nos olhos do seu irmão quando ele olhava minha prima.

- Ele não gosta dela como eu...

- Então.. pq...?

- Não sei... Mais não adianta falar nada para ela... ela o ama...

- hm... –ela suspirou, olhando o céu. – O seu irmão... é mesmo muito bonito... – Corava.

- Ah...não... vc tb? – Ele a olha, suspirando.

- Erm... bem... –Corava mais, tímida.

- Eu mereço... – Levou a mão ao rosto, o balançando negativamente enquanto uma gota descia.

Eles escutam o sinal que marcava o termino do recreio. Sasuke a olha, estendendo a mão.

- Vamos, agora é a Sensei Kurenai e ela não gosta de atrasos...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por todos os lados, o que era comentado era o namoro 'odioso' entre a Sakura e Itachi. As Fans não entendia como o Belo Itachi fora gostar da Sakura Testuda.

Naquele dia, Itachi resolveu ir deixar sua namorada em casa, no meio do caminho, Sakura parou e esperou Itachi fazer o mesmo. Depois de um tempo, respirou fundo e perguntou.

- Itachi-kun... pq vc me pediu em namoro...? Sei que não gosta de mim...

- Não, Sakura-chan... Eu gosto de vc, porem não é do modo q vc gostaria...

- Então... pq...?

- Vc e meu nii-chan se beijaram naquele dia, não foi? – Ele sorriu, a olhando. Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Vc não sabe mais o que sente por ele, não é...?- Novamente ela concordou. – Eu vou te ajudar com isso, em troca quero que me ajude a terminar meu 3º ano longe daquelas doidas. O Sasuke-baka vai logo ver que fans são um tanto chatas. – Riu.

- Hey! Eu sou sua fan!

- Não... vc acha que é.

- Nani...?

- Vc vai entender... Só te digo uma coisa: duvido que minhas fans continuem atrás de mim depois de 2 meses de 'namoro'. Ou elas arranjam um namorado ou o Sasuke vai ter mais puxa-sacos – riu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um mês de namoro com Itachi tinha se passado e Sakura via que a 'Legião Itachi' vinha diminuindo e a 'Legião Sasuke' vinha aumentando. Sakura tb tinha percebido que as Veses Itachi olhava de esgueira para sua prima, fazendo ela achar que ele esta começando a gostar de sua pequena prima.

- Calma Sakura, foi vc quem quis... – Diz Ino.

- Isso passa! Eu não recebo mais isso. – Diz TenTen, se referindo a taxinhas no sapato e cartas de ódio mortal que Sakura andava recebendo.

- Mais o Neji nem era tão popular assim – Retruca Sakura.

- Verdade... espera 3 meses que passar! – Riu.

- 3 meses! i.i'...

- Isso é que da namorar celebridade! –Riem as duas.

- Chatas! . 

As 3 riam entrando na sala, Sakura colocava suas coisas no lugar. Olhando para a Mesa de Sasuke e notando a conversa entre ele e Hana, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

- Olha la! Isso vai dar namoro! – comenta Ino.

- Já fofocando? – diz Shikamaru

- Claro! –diz Ino.

- Que inútil!

- Ah! Cala a boca, seu chato!

E la ia brigas de novo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Hj vc pode sair Hana-chan?

- Posso... pq, Sasuke-kun...?

- Gostaria de sair? Eu queria falar com vc.

- Ha-hai! – Sorriu.

- Te pego as 6, ok?

- Hai!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke terminava de se arrumar, saindo do quarto e dando de cara com Itachi.

- Vai sair, nii-chan?

- Sim. – Disse sem paciência.

- Com quem?

- Com a Hana-chan.

Sasuke viu a expressão do irmão mudar para ciumenta rapidamente.

'Sabia! Agora vc me paga, Itachi-baka'

- Sayonara. Itachi-baka!

\o/ Caboooo! Essa semana ainda trago o cap 5! -

Ja ne!

R&R ò.o/


	5. Mais Brigas

Cap. V – Mais Brigas

Sasuke e Hana saiam da porta do cinema onde haviam assistido o filme de Full Metal Alchemist (XD vicio é fogo ahuihaiuahia).

- E então, Hana-chan, gostou do filme?

- HAAAI! – Hana pulava, animadíssima.

- Que bom. – Sasuke sorriu para a garota, a deixando levemente corada. – Sabe o que eu percebi hj? Vc se solta muito mais aqui do que la na escola.

- Erm... bem... é pq la todos ficam me olhando, aqui não... – riu levemente, coçando a cabeça.

- Boa desculpa! – Riu

- hahaha

Sasuke respirou fundo, era agora que iria começar seu plano.

- Hana-chan... Gostaria de Namorar comigo?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dia seguinte. Uma das alunas chegava correndo na escola e corria diretamente até suas amigas.

- Meninas! Vcs não sabem o que eu ouvi ontem!

- Conta logo! – Disseram as amigas.

Ino, que estava por perto, começava a escutar a nova fofoca, enquanto arregalava os olhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura vinha chegando na escola acompanhada de Itachi, como já vinha acontecendo desde que tinham começado a 'namorar'. Então viu Ino correndo desesperada em direção a eles, parando assim que os tinha alcançado, respirando fundo.

- Que foi Ino? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Vcs já souberam?

'La vem fofoca...' Pensam os dois.

- Não – 'o que será agora?'

- O Sasuke ta namorando a Hana!

- O QUE! – os dois gritam juntos.

'Co-como assim...? minha prima... namorando com o... Sasuke-kun...?' Pensava Sakura, completamente boba.

'Aquele Sasuke-baka! O que ele quer com a Hana!' Pela 1ª vez a expressão de Itachi saiu da calma e zombadora para a raiva.

Sakura e Ino perceberam a mudança e se entreolharam.

- Sakura, tem certeza que vcs tão namorando sério? – Perguntava Ino, já desconfiada.

- Bem.. Claro que sim! – Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo. ' Se eu conto pra essa fofoqueira, o colégio todo vai saber antes das aulas começarem.' – Bem, temos que ir! Tchão Ino!

Sakura saiu puxando Itachi pelo braço, deixando uma pensativa Ino para trás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que chegaram no 'Jardim de sakuras', Sakura olhou em volta e viu que não tinha ninguém por perto, então se virou para Itachi.

- Itachi-san... O que vc tem...?

- Eu? Nada! – Sorriu, tentando se recompor.

- Nem vem! Agora vc não vai esconder isso de mim tb, né! Lembra... Eu to do seu lado!

- Eu sei... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente.

Sakura nota e ri levemente.

- Que foi? Ta rindo de mim, é? Acho que vc passo muito tempo comigo. – Sorriu levemente.

- Não é isso. – Riu levemente. – Vc é muito parecido com o Sasuke-kun.

- Como assim? – Ele a olha um tanto confuso.

- Quando vc fica nervoso ou impaciente, vc faz a mesma expressão e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, assim como o Sasuke-kun.

- Bem... talvez tenha razão... então acho que vc acabou de perceber pq gostava de mim.

- hm...?

- Vc só era do meu fan-clube pq via o Sasuke-baka em mim, e não queria reconhecer que gostava dele. A maior prova disso é que vc o chama mais intimamente do que a mim, que sou seu suposto namorado.

Sakura corou na mesma hr.

- Viu o que eu disse? Vc gosta dele não de mim.

Sakura ficava o olhando, não conseguindo dizer nada.

- Ma-mas... vc tb... vc gosta da Hana-oneechan!

Agora foi a vez de Itachi corar com a afirmação de Sakura.

- Sabia! – Sakura riu. – Vc sempre a olhava quando ia na minha sala.

- Olhar não quer dizer gostar u.U"..

- Vc a olha de um jeito especial! – Riu.

- Ta ta... Agora, vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, pois já perdemos a 1ª Aula!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke e Hana estranharam mais Sakura ter chegado atrasada do que a chuva de perguntas de seus colegas sobre eles estarem mesmo namorando. O pior de tudo para eles, foi o fato de Sakura ter evitado olha-los durantes as aulas.

Isso estava magoando muito Sasuke, pois ele não via motivos para ela ficar assim com ele.

'Talvez ela já esteja sabendo do "namoro" e está brava por eu não te-la contado...' Pensava Hana e Sasuke.

- Sakura-oneesan? – Chamava Hana.

Sakura olhou a prima, Hana percebia o olhar um tanto triste da prima.

- O que vc tem...?

- Eu? Nada. – Sorriu levemente.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim.

- Mas... Vc já sabe deu e do Sasuke-kun, né?

- Sei sim. – Hana viu o rosto de Sakura entristecer por alguns segundos, depois voltando a um sorriso. – Espero que fiquem bem.

- Arigatou. – Sorriu levemente. – E como o I...

- Harunos! – Gai-sensei chamava a atenção das duas. – Parem com esse bate-papo agora!

- Ha-hai! – Dizem as duas.

Sakura suspirou, se debruçando sobre a mesa, tentando não dormir na aula teórica idiota do professor de Ed. Física.

Hana olhou para Sasuke um tanto preocupada com Sakura. Pegou uma folha de papel e começou a escrever algo e passou para Sasuke. (eu não vou ficar escrevendo o passa-passa u.U... vou botar H para Hana e S para Sasuke, e vcs que intendam que eles taum passando bilhetinhu U.U")

H: Ela já sabe, parece um tanto chatiada.

S: Mais... pq?

H: Eu não sei! . O sensei nos interrompeu antes que eu pudesse perguntar...

S: Gai-sensei-Baka ¬¬'... Vc acha que é pq ela gosta de mim?

H: Se eu perguntar issu pra ela, vc não acha que ela vai perceber que é só fingimento?

S: ce acha? Oo"...

H: Num sei, por isso to te perguntando! .."...

S: bem... talvez...

H: hm... Sasuke-kun, vc acha mesmo que o Itachi-kun gosta de mim?

S: Claro! Quando disse que ia sair com vc, ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes.

H: nheee -\o/

Hana estava mandando o papel para Sasuke, quando Gai-sensei 'apareceu' na frente dos dois e tomou o papel, o amaçando e jogando no lixo.

- Mais um papel voando por ai e vcs serão retirados de sala!

- Hai!

'Baka ¬¬' Pensam os dois.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No fianl da aula, como era de costume, Itachi foi buscar Sakura em sua sala e Sasuke fez questão de irem os 4 juntos para suas casas.

Eles não estavam falando nada, era um silencio o que os rodeavam. Sakura, cansada daquele clima chato, caminhou até ficar visível por todos e parou, eles fizeram o mesmo, a olhando.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanto silencio!

- ...

- Cara! Vcs são impossíveis! – Disse para Sasuke e Itachi. – Vcs são idênticos, eu posso até adivinhar o que vcs estão pensando.

- O que? – Falam os dois.

- Que preferiam que essa confusão toda não tivesse começado.

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça.

- Os dois já estão fugindo das fans! –Sasuke arregala os olhos e olha Hana, esta simplismente faz um leve não com a cabeça como se dissesse "eu num disse nada!"

Sakura esperou uma reação dos dois, porem tudo que conseguiu foi ver uma troca de olhares fuzilantes entre os Uchihas.

- Quer saber? CANSEI DE VER OS DOIS BRIGANDO FEITO CRIANÇAS! TCHAU. – Sakura saiu correndo, deixando dois pasmos Uchihas para trás.

**Nyoooo!**

**Que bom que estão gostandu -... pena que já ta no final né? .o'... Num se preocupem xD logo eu boto o ultimo cap. Aqui! nn**

**Talvez no final de semana eu bote o.o eu juro xD sempre inrola bem... Vo avisa que logo vou tar voltando a escrever a fic da Sakura Card Captor o.o...num mexe nela a mais de um ano hehehe xD... logo boto o cap 4 dela, se num me engano... só tenho que saber onde as folhas de fichário estão! O.o'... assim eu continuo a escrever ela! n.n tava no cap. 8 XD inrolada tb to escrevendo outra fic de Naruto! Vou começar a posta-la aqui logo logo... vou terminar essa... e ver se avanço um pouco a minha fic de Sakura, pq ai eu vou ter um pouco de liberdade pra escrever (não tanto, já que tenho aula). Mais até o final do ano eu começo ela, pretendo que ela seja bem maior que esta, que terá 6 caps. (issu mesmu, esse é o penúltimo) e um prólogo depois... mais não virá de imediato pq num tenho idéia pra ele. n.n'**

**Bem, era issu! Ja ne! **


	6. Verdades O amor finalmente livre!

Cap. VI – Verdades... O amor finalmente livre.

Oieeee! \o. Chegamos ao ultimo capitulo! Como prometido! n.n Espero que gostem!

Disclamer: Naruto não pertence a mim o.o/

Dark: claro u.u se num eu esmurrava ele, o único homem aki sou eu!  
Fallen: ¬¬'... calado pirralho!... Já pro quarto!

Dark: mais i.i'...  
Fallen: ¬¬...

Dark: já fui i.i'...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hana viu sua prima sair correndo, tendo escutado o que ela disse, vendo que aquilo era a maior verdade. Tb estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Ia dar um ponto final naquilo e depois ir atrás de Sakura.

Hana caminhou até a frente dos dois, desferindo um tapa em cada um, os fazendo acordar.

- Ela está certa! Parem de agir como se tivessem 5 anos! Ela estava triste por sua causa!

- Por...por que...? – Sasuke ainda se sentia fora da realidade. Tinha recebido um golpe fatal dado pelas palavras de Sakura e um golpe de misericórdia pelo tapa que tinha recebido de Hana.

- Como ela pode ficar feliz vendo as duas pessoas queridas a ela brigando feito crianças! Ela os conhece melhor do que eu, mais até eu já percebi esse conflito que não tem motivo!... Quer saber? Tchau!

Hana saiu correndo na direção que sua prima tinha ido, na esperança de alcança-la.

Itachi olhou para Sasuke, recebendo o mesmo olhar... Agora eles tinha sido completamente arrasado pelas duas únicas garotas que os olhava como gente e não como objetos de adoração.

Um trovão forte foi escutado pelos dois, anunciando que logo uma chuva chegaria, e como eles não queriam pega-la, começaram a andar em direção a sua casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já eram quase 10 hrs da noite, Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama com o controle da tv em suas mãos, passando de canal em canal, tentando achar algo intereçante na tv.

Escutou o telefone tocar. Apesar de não estar com muita vontade, se levantou da cama e foi até o telefone e o atendeu.

- Mushi-Mushi?

- Sasu-kun! Que bom que é vc...

- Hana-chan? O que aconteceu?

- Se lembra que a Sakura-oneesan saiu correndo aquela ora?... Bem... Nós não a achamos... A mãe dela já ligou para os Policiais...

Sasuke entrava em estado de choque. Ele olhava pela janela, vendo que do lado de fora caia uma tempestade daquelas.

- Sasu-kun, eu vou sair para procurar pela cidade junto com a minha Oka-san e a minha Aba-san (Aba-san: Tia em japa, seria a mãe da Sakura.)... Eu queria pedir para que vc e o Itachi-kun viessem tb... por favor...

- Hai! Pode deixar! Vou falar com o Itachi ir ai te buscar e eu já vou começando a procura-la.

- Arigatou... Sasu-kun...

Sasuke desligou o telefone, indo correndo para o quarto do irmão, abrindo a porta dele com toda a força.

- Sasuke-baka! Quer acabar com a porta e a parede!

- Não é hr pra começarmos uma briga!... A Sakura não voltou para casa como pensamos... a senhora Haruno precisa de ajuda pra procura! Vc vai pra casa da Sakura buscar a Hana-chan, e eu já vou atrás da Sakura apartir daqui! Anda rápido! – Sem ao menos deixar o irmão dele abrir a boca pra falar qualquer coisa por causa do jeito que ele falou, Sasuke saiu correndo, pegando o seu casaco e uma capa pra proteger-se da chuva e saiu correndo da casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já haviam se passado 1 hora procurado por quase todas as áreas que ele imaginava serem possíveis Sakura estar, porem ela não estava. Ele começou a ficar mais preocupada... Achando que coisas horríveis poderiam ter acontecido á ela.

Foi quando ele se lembrou do seu esconderijo secreto da infância... todas as vezes que brigava com o irmão, ele 'fugia' de casa e ia para uma pequena casa que ficava no 'Jardim das Cerejeiras' e só voltava pra casa no dia seguinte, quando sabia que seus pais já tinham dado uma bela surra em seu irmã por faze-lo fugir... A única pessoa que conhecia aquele lugar alem dele era Sakura, pois ela sempre ia visita-lo quando estava la, sempre o acalmando.

'Talvez... ela esteja la...'

Saiu correndo como um desesperado, rezando para que Sakura estivesse la sã e salva. Chegou na frente do jardim e viu o quanto ele estava escuro durante a noite, porem aquilo não iria atrapalha-lo, ele já conhecia o caminho de cor. Olhou para cima, vendo que a chuva só ia piorar.

Logo começou a correr em direção a casa.

Ele já estava chegando, quando viu que a casa tinha uma luz bruxuleante dentro de si, mostrando que tinha alguém com uma vela la. Ele sorriu, com a expectativa de ser Sakura. Abriu a porta da casa, deixando um pouco do vento gelado e das gotas da chuva entrarem e viu Sakura o olhando com uma cara assustada, enrolada em um lençol velho que já tinha na casa e perto de um lampião.

- Sasuke-kun...?

- Sakura! – Ele fechou a porta, indo até ela e a abraçando. – Pq fugiu!... Estão todos preocupados...

Sakura corou violentamente quando ele a abraçou. O lençol que ela usava estava ficando molhado por causa da capa cheia de pingos de chuva. Ela o olhou, soltando um leve suspiro.

- Eu... precisava ficar sozinha... la em casa não ia ter sossego... Então vim pra ca... começou a chover... e eu tava esperando a chuva passar...

Sasuke a olhou e depois sorriu, a olhando. Se levantou e foi até um cabide e retirou sua capa de chuva e seu casaco, que estava um tanto molhado. Depois voltou para perto dela.

- Sakura... me desculpe por te magoar... eu... fui um idiota... – Ele suspirou.

- Vc que tem que me perdoar... eu passei todos esses anos falando para vc o quanto gostava do Itachi...

- É... isso me machucou muito... mais não tanto quanto foi vê-la hj... ver que eu te magoei profundamente...

- Sasuke-kun... eu...

- Calma... ninguém sabe que vc está aqui... só nós dois conhecemos este lugar. Quando a chuva passar, eu te levo até o Itachi...

- Arigatou... – Ela o olhou, um olhar um tanto triste. – Sasuke-kun... seu namoro com a Hana-onechan é sério?

Sasuke a olhou, sorrindo levemente e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não... na verdade é que eu queria dar o troco... eu vi que meu irmão tava gostando dela, mais como ele tava com vc, ele não podia fizer a verdade pra ela...

- Então, basicamente vc se aproveitou dela...? – ela já começava a ficar brava.

- Não... – Ele olha Sakura, sorrindo. – Eu pedi pra ela para que ela fingisse ficar comigo para fugir dar Fans... E eu tava ajudando ela a fazer o Itachi ficar com ciúmes...

- Ah... – Ela o olhou por um tempo e depois começou a rir. – que bom... –sussurrou.

- E o seu com o meu irmão...?

- É a mesma coisa... Ele disse que iria me ajudar até eu entender meus reais sentimentos. – Ela olhou o chão, corando. – E em troca, eu tirava ele do meio das fans... ele disse que ta cansado delas... ele quer terminar o 3º ano dele em paz... e as fans não ajudam muito...

- E... vc continua gostando dele...?

- Não... – riu levemente – ele virou uma espécie de nii-san pra mim, entende...? – Ela o olha, mostrando a língua.

- Então... pq... vcs não nos contaram...?

- Pelo mesmo motivos de vcs... Ele ainda queria te zuar...

- Hm... – Ele a olhou. – E em que... exatamente, ele estava te ajudando a entender...?

- Em... como eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu via nele... – Ela o olha, extremamente corada. – vc...

- Na-nani...! – Sasuke corava, a olhando.

- Sasuke... Watashi wa... Watashi wa anata o Aishitemasu! (Literalmente, eu te amo).

Sasuke ficou um tempo sem reação, depois disso ele levou a mão até o rosto de Sakura, o acariciando docemente.

- Sakura... é verdade...?

- Hai... – Ela levou a mão dela até a dele, saboreando o toque cálido dele.

Sasuke se aproximou mais dela, tocando os lábios em seu rosto de modo doce, dando leves beijos nela. Ela fechou os olhos, gostando do toque de seus lábios. Ele foi levando os lábios dele até os dela, começando a beija-la com um beijo simples... calmo...

O clima ia aumentando mais entre eles, fazendo-os aprofundar mais aquele beijo... Enchendo-o de desejo e volúpia. Eles se desejavam... desde sempre... desde o primeiro toque dos dedos... desde o 1º encontro dos lábios.

Conforme o beijo aprofundava, o desejo ia ficando quase incontrolável. Sasuke foi parando aquele beijo, mesmo com alguns gemidos de protesto de Sakura. Levou uma mão até abaixo do seu queixo, levantando o rosto da garota amada levemente.

- Sakura...se continuarmos assim... eu não vou agüentar... vc quer continuar...? – Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mais sabia muito mais de que ela o desejava mais do que tudo naquele instante... como havia sido burra ao pensar que gostava de Itachi...

- Eu quero Sasuke... eu te desejo... assim como vc... não vou mais ir contra os meus reais desejos... nunca mais...

Ele sorriu para ela e voltou a beija-la intensamente, deixando suas mãos agora retirarem aquela coberta que a protegia do frio, deixando mais fácil o acesso a roupa do colégio que ela ainda vestia.

Levou as mãos pelo corpo dela, o descobrindo a cada toque. Já ela sentia leves arrepios por onde a mão dele passava, trazendo tb um calor instantâneo para ela, a tirando do frio e a jogando em um mundo cálido que era o amor que nutriam.

Sasuke começou a abrir a roupa dela lentamente, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço nu dela, sentindo aquela pele macia e sedosa com cada célula dos seus lábios(exagerei xD hahahah), enquanto a deitava sobre o lençol um tanto húmido...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- (hahahaha pensaram que eu ia fazer a cena né? Safadenhos! XD)

Sasuke acordava quase de manha. Olhou para baixo e viu Sakura dormindo tranquilamente em seus braços. Sorriu docemente, olhando em volta e vendo as suas coisas e de Sakura todas jogadas pelo chão da casa. Notou seu célula um tanto distante do lugar que tinha o colocado na noite anterior. Se levantou lentamente, tomando cuidado para que Sakura não acordasse e foi até o celular.

Ele lembrava que de vez em quando, ele escutava um zumbido, porem não deu bola para ele. Agora que ele olhava o celular, entendia qual era o zumbido. No total, tinham 200 chamadas não atendidas, e umas 50 mensagens de celular perguntando onde ele estava e se tinha achado Sakura.

'Devem achar que fugimos...' Riu levemente, dando uma olhada em Sakura.

Ele olhou para fora e viu que a chuva já estava bem fina... logo acabaria. Foi quando sentiu o celular vibrar e o toque polifônico do super mario(eu adooooro esse toque xD). Ele atendeu.

- hm... Mushi-mushi...? –Ele atendeu, já sabendo que era.

- Sasu-kun! Até que enfim!... o que aconteceu para vc não atender o celular! Achou a Sakura-oneesan...?

- Sim... esta tudo bem, ela ta dormindo... e... bem... eu não escutei o celular..

- Como não!

- Bem... eu num sei...

- E.. onde vcs tão?

- É segredo...

- Segredoooo? Pq! – Sasuke escuta a voz de Itachi dizendo que eles tão num motel. – Itachi!

'huhuhu... essa casa foi isso essa noite...' – É um lugar da minha infância junto a ela... Assim que ela acordar, a gente vai pra casa dela, ok?

- Hai... Mais... o que vcs ficaram fazendo?

- Não tinha nada pra fazer e a gente acabou dormindo esperando a chuva acabar...

- hm... Sasuke-kun... – Ele escutou Sakura começando a acordar. E o olhando no telefono. – Meus pais...?

- São.

- Que? – Diz Hana

- Calma... a gente ta ai em uma meia hr, ok? Ela acabou de acordar.

- Hai... Já ne, Sasu-kun!

- Já ne, Hana-chan.

Sasuke desligou o telefone e foi até Sakura, a beijando docemente e depois sorrindo para ela.

- Dormiu bem, meu amor...?

- Hai... – Sorri. – vc podia ter dito pra eles esperarem mais...

- E matar eles do coração? Eu não.

Ela riu levemente.

- Agora nem da pra aproveitar...

- Claro que da... – Ele a beijou calidamente nos lábios, desfrutando deles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando eles chegaram em casa, foram bombardeados de perguntas, tendo que mentir algumas vezes para que não dissessem que tinham feito amor.

Mais tarde souberam que Itachi e Hana tb tinham começado a namorar. Uns começaram a implicar com os outros, mais não era aquela briga feia, agora eles estavam em harmonia e isso era o que importava para eles.

No dia seguinte, a escola toda ficou sabendo da súbita 'troca de namorados' do quarteto e as fans acabaram realmente tendo que desistir... parecia que as únicas que poderiam acabar com a Briga dos Irmãos eram as Harunos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Weeeeeewww! \o. Finalmenteeee! n.n **

**Termineiiii! xD Obrigada pelo apoio a essa minha querida fic! Logo eu volto com uma nova produção de Fic! Pensão Kiseki! nn Até la!**

**Já ne!**


End file.
